


뱃가 알오 무제

by Kiriti_loves_macaron



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriti_loves_macaron/pseuds/Kiriti_loves_macaron
Summary: 숲스는 알파고 뱃시는 오메가고디키는 알파에 슨이 베타 팀이 오메가 데미는 아직 너무 어려서 모르고거기에 콘이 알파...인 무언가





	뱃가 알오 무제

**Author's Note:**

> 음슴체 주의
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of DC. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

일단 웨인 부부가 죽고 브루스 혼자 남았을 때도 난리났겠지  
어린 애가 혼자 남아서 회사를 물려받아야 한다는 말에  
애가 클 때까지만 관리한다는 명목으로 친척들이 회사 집어삼킬 것 같다

그리고 브루스는 기숙학교에 가고.....가서 토니도 만나고......  
그러다가 오메가로 발현하면 좋겠다  
안그래도 저런 어린애한테 회사를 돌려줘야 한다는 생각에 말이 많던 친척들이  
애가 오메가라는 말에 또 들고 일어나겠지  
오메가가 법적으로 재산권이 ㄴㄴ해 이런 건 아니지만 그래도 사회적으로 오메가에 대한 인권이 안좋은 편이라 이사회를 오메가는 어쩌네 저쩌네 그래서 회사의 정점에 설 인재는 안되네 하면서 꼬셔 넘길 것 같다  
그러다가 브루스가 수행하러 사라져서 웨인 회사 친척들이 이리저리 나눠먹다가 공중분해 될 뻔 하다가 브루스가 돌아와서 어찌저찌 잘 다시 일으켜 세우겠찌.....  
그리고는 바람둥이로 너무 악명을 날려서 역시 오메가는 ㅉㅉ 소리 듣지만  
회사 운영은 잘해서 걸/레니 뭐니 보다는 매력도 넘치고 일도 잘하는 오메가!  
사회의 귀감!!! 이럴 것 같다 브루스가 알파 남자가 아니라  
알파베타오메가 여자들만 후려서 덜할지도....  
그래도 뒤에서 수군대는 사람은 많겠찌.....  
브루스가 여자만 사귀는 건 알파 남자랑 사귀면 사회에서 역시 오메가는 알파의 보호를 받아야~오메가는 그저 빨리 결혼해서 남편에게 회사를 맡기는 것이 바람직하다~이런 소리 들을 게 싫어서

그렇게 여론이 수그러들다가 디키 입양할 떄부터 말이 많았을 것 같다  
젊은 미혼 오메가에 어린 고아애라니 가십거리였겠찌  
오메가가 결혼은 안하고 회사 운영을 하네 어쩌네 하더니 서커스 떠돌이 입양이나 하냐고 상류층은 수근거렸겠지  
그러다가 디키가 알파 발현하면 난리났을 듯  
물론 둘이 그런 일 따위 없고 디키도 자기 아버지/형 같은 브루스한테 그런 감정 들 일 없었겠지만 워낙에 바람둥이로 유명한 웨인인지라  
디키 학교 다닐때 매번 상담 선생이 불러서 양아버지가 막 이상한 데 만지지 않니...?  
선생님께는 다 말해도 된단다 이러고 디키 로빈 생활하면서 얻은 상처들 때문에  
오해 생겨서 브루스 웨인이 애를 학대한다 이러고 난리도 났으면....

슨이 입양할 때에는 좀 덜했을 것 같다  
이번에는 길거리 쥐새끼냐고 말은 나왔겠지만 딕도 잘 자라고 있으니 그렇게까지 이슈는 되지 않았을 것 같다  
슨이는 애가 길에서 험하게 커서 발현을 좀 늦게 했으면 그런데 사실 길에서 살면서 먹고 살기 힘들어서 어려서부터 대.딸이나 펠.라정도는 하고 살았어서 남자 상대하는 걸 싫어하면 좋겠다 그렇다고 해서 알파 여자들이랑 잘 지내는 것도 아니었으면  
슨이가워낙 독립심이 강하고 까칠해서 오메가를 보듬어주고 싶어하는 본성이 강한 알파 여자들이랑은 매번 싸우다가 금방 깨질 것 같다

브루스도 본능적으로 슨이는 좀 더 섬세하게 다루고 보둠어주려고 하는데 그게 슨이랑 잘 안 맞아서 까칠하게 굴겠지....그래도 결국 결정적으로 힘들때는 브루스한테 와서  
왜 나는 오메가냐고 꺼이꺼이 울었으면  
그러다가 슨이 죽어서 브루스 멘탈 와사사사삭........뭔가 오메가끼리는 알파오메가 본딩 말고 자매애? 형제애? 같은 게 형성되어서 서로를 보살피려는 본딩이 생기는데  
그게 깨져서 슬퍼했으면....  
딕은 자기 무리의 오메가를 지키지 못했음에 슬퍼하겠지

그러다가 슨이가 부활하고 적당하게 슨이의 외강내유함을 잘 보듬어주고 까칠함도 받아주고 허허실실 웃어주면서 보호와 사랑을 뿜뿜해주는 디키랑 잘 되겠지 뭐.......

티미가 브루스한테 입양될 때 쯤엔 이미 발현한 상태이면 좋겠다  
부잣집 도련님이라 건강하게 컸으니 발육이 좋아서 좀 일찍 발현했겠지  
그러나 역시 외동아들이 오메가라는 말에 부모는 좀실망했을듯  
부모님이 티미 빨리 결혼시켜서 애 알파한테 회사 줘야지 하는 거 보고  
티미가 밖으로 나돌았으면 좋겠다 그렇게 현실을 벗어나 뱃시 덕질을 하고....  
정체를 알고..........같은 오메가인 브루스가 뱃시였어! 대단해!!하고  
나도 내 형질을 떠나 내 능력을 발휘하고 싶다고 찾아갔으면......  
티미는 슨이랑 다르게 정말 나 오메가요 하게 섬세하면서도 강단있으면 좋겠다  
이번엔 브루스가 이렇게 섬세하고 가녀린 애를 로빈으로 굴려도 되는가 싶어 반대하겠지 오메가 로빈은 아무래도 더 위험하고......패트롤 돌다가 잡혔는데 오메가인걸 걸리면 아무래도 위험도가 높으니까 슨이 때는 얘를 어떻게 대할 지 잘 모르겠어서 막 굴렸다면 이번에는 얘를 어쩌면 좋나 하고 쩔쩔매면 좋겠다  
뭐 그러다가 전대 로빈도 오메가고 당신도 오메가잖아 지금 오메가라고 못할 거라고 자기 디스함??? 해서 로빈이 되고.......티미 부모님 돌아가시고 입양될 때는 이번엔ㄴ 사회에서 반겼으면 좋겠다 브루스가 그렇게 이상적인 오메가 상은 아니지만 그래도  
명망있는 가문의 오메가에게 입양된 거라서.....알파가 오메가를 입양하는 건 사회적으로 좀 지탄받는 일이지만(무슨 일이 생길 줄 알아;그리고 실제로도 그런 범죄가 많을 것 같다) 나이 많은 오메가가 어린 오메가를 받아들이는 것은 뭔가 뭐 애 교육에도 좋고 ㅇㅇ 이런 분위기일 듯

그러다 영저로 콘을 만나고 알파미 낭낭한 콘이한테 반하고  
콘이한테 신상 털리고 오메가 아웃팅 당하고 막 깨어나서 알파베타오메가 개념도 잘 모르는 콘이랑 잣죽먹고 본딩먹고 햅삐엔딩......뱃가에서 제일 먼저 본딩 맺는 게 콘팀일 것 같다 뱃가 일원들은 얌전한 고양이가 부뚜막에 먼저 올라간다며 혀를 찰 듯


End file.
